The present invention relates to a training device and, more particularly, to a device for training an individual to break the habit of thumb sucking.
It is well known that habitual thumb sucking in children can result in deformation or irregularities of the teeth, resulting in abnormal tooth development and possibly malformation of facial features. Furthermore, when the habit of thumb sucking is continued into a child's school-age years it is usually a source of severe social stigma and may cause inferiority behavior and have a profound effect on a person's social adjustment.
Accordingly, many types of devices have been utilized in the past for attachment of the thumb of a thumb-sucking individual in an attempt to render thumb sucking distasteful or unsatisfying. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,625, issued to W. Baron on Aug. 8, 1967, which shows a device designed to prevent the creation of the usual vacuum in the mouth of the user, thereby eliminating one of the oral satisfactions normally associated with thumb sucking.
The present invention is related to a different type of therapeutic technique aimed at alerting the patient each time he sucks his thumb, to call it to his attention. Such a technique has been used in the past for toilet training and the treatment of chronic nocturnal enuresis, devices for which applications of such technique are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,855, issued to G. H. Balding on Sept. 29, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,195, issued to R. K. Van Wagenen et al. on July 13, 1972. These devices give an audible alarm signal in response to the presence of urine on a moisture sensor. A similar type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,123, issued to J. V. Bass on Aug. 5, 1969.
A copy of each of the aforementioned prior art patents is filed herewith. Applicant is aware of no prior art device for applying this training technique to the treatment of thumb sucking.